baby you're right here (with me)
by absolutefaith
Summary: Ryan and Natalia have a heart to heart after the events of "time bomb" - based on 8x23


_This was supposed to be a drabble based on the episode 23 of season eight. But it created a life of its own and turned out like this._

 _I just started to watch the show (trust me to become addicted to a show that's over) and I instantly fell in love with Ryan and Natalia. They should've become a couple and lived happily ever after. Oh well._

 _I apologize for any mistakes. English is not my first language so._

 _First fic on this fandom, can't wait to read your thoughts!_

 _I don't own CSI: Miami (because if I did, the show would still be on and these two would be together.)_

* * *

He shouldn't be surprised when he opens his door.

Earlier, he looked inside at and every member of the CSI. They've all judged him, based on the planted evidence on his place.

They should've known better. They should have trusted him.

He knows that they worked hard to clear his name. That all of them tried their best (an succeeded) to help him during this.

But their looks will be forever imprinted on his mind.

So, in order to avoid any comment, he left and went straight to his house.

The place is a mess. After the events of the day, he decided to organize his stuff. His OCD wouldn't let him sleep, otherwise.

It's when he's putting his books back in the shelves that he hears a knock on the front door.

When he opens it, it's with no surprise that he sees his partner.

"I thought you could use some help." She says with a smile on her face.

He licks his lips and opens the door for her.

"You didn't need to come, Talia."

Natalia tries not to flinch as she sees his living room. They did a number on it, during the investigation.

"That's what friends are for, Ryan."

He feels his heart squeeze painfully on his chest because he never did get over her.

Not that he tried.

"So," she picks a pillow from the floor, "how can I help you?"

He rubs his hands, "you can help with the kitchen."

She nods and he watches as she walks away.

 **x**

Later, they're both sitting on his couch enjoying a Chinese takeout and a glass of wine.

He has to admit, if it wasn't for her, he'd still be wallowing on his misery and his house would look even less presentable than it is right now.

"Thank you for coming, Nat."

She pats his knee, "there's nowhere else I rather be."

She smiles that calm smile of hers and he feels the corner of his mouth lifting up.

"Did you- I mean, you thought that-"

She raises one eyebrow, "if I thought that you'd be able to do that?"

He nods his head, unable to look her in the eye.

She rests her back on his couch and cocks her head to the side, "you sometimes are stubborn, don't think before you talk and can be a little harsh," she says with a playful smile on her face, "but no Ryan, it never crossed my mind."

He releases the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I know that you don't believe that," he looks inside her big, brown eyes and waits for her to continue, "but you are a good guy. You had your issues just like every other human being, but deep down, your heart is in the right place."

He smiles at her, "you think so?"

Her grin is bigger now.

"I know so." She holds his hand, "and if I have to, I'll beat everyone else who thinks otherwise."

He laughs, "I don't doubt you."

She rests her head on his shoulder, "And I'll be here if you need someone to remind you of that."

He rests his head on top of hers, "I'll hold you to that."

 **x**

After their meal, she watches as he cleans their plates.

At first sight, if you don't know him very well, he can almost pass as a reckless, go with the flow kind of guy. He's almost ten years younger than her, has a kind smile and a good heart.

But just like her, he has his problems. He was a gambler, he has OCD and trust issues. And just like her, he doesn't like when people messes with his world.

She knows how he feels about her. She needs to be blind to not see what's in front of her.

But at the same time, she's not ready to trust again.

Sure, she had dates. She met new guys, went out with them. But the way he feels about her, she can feel it in her bones how different that is.

That's why she's not ready to fully face what he's offering her.

He's ready to give her the world, but she's not sure she's ready to receive it.

"Ryan?"

He closes the tap and turns to look at her.

"Yes?"

She plays with her hand, biding her time. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she feels him walking closer to her.

"What's wrong, Nat?"

He sits in front of her with his haunted eyes and concerned face.

"I'm not ready." She says and she sees the moment he understands her words, "I know what you want and what you're willing to give, but... I'm not ready."

He swallows, hard. "Do you think you'll ever be?"

"It'll change anything, if I say no?"

His smile is sad now, "probably not."

She nods and looks the other way. She can't stand to see everything that his eyes are showing her.

"Do you need a ride home?"

He changes the subject and she's glad for that.

"No," she stands up and walks to the door, "I only drank one glass of wine. I'm good to go."

He opens the door for her and she hugs him.

His arms hold her tight, as if he doesn't want to let her go. She kisses his cheek and her smile is sweet and full of promises.

"See you tomorrow."

He lets her go and, before he can close his door, she turns, "Ryan?"

"Yes?" His voice is rough and his eyes are hopeful.

"Yes, I think I'll be."

His grin is wider now. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nat."

She waves and he gives her one last look before closing the door.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
